


As ready as I'll ever be

by The_purple_shirt_of_sex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_purple_shirt_of_sex/pseuds/The_purple_shirt_of_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have decided to take there relationship to the next level despite some issues along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	As ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't hurt me

"JESUS CHRIST SHERLOCK "John yelled into the living room "STOP SHOOTING THE GODDAMM WALL"Sherlock as instructed dose as John says.

"BUT IM BORED JOHN"

John stands there and looks at Sherlock in disbelief "GIVE ME THAT THING""no I want it" Sherlock replies in a way of distraught "ITS MY GUN FOR FUCK SAKE" John replies in anger "U KNOW WHAT IM GOING OUT "

"With who?" Sherlock asks in confused and intrigued at the way the conversation had turned."WITH WHOEVER I WANT AT LEAST THEY WONT TRY TO BLOW MY FUCKING HEAD OFF"

Sherlock had had enough he has loved John since he had first met him and he was only the retired army doctor who a gunshot in his arm. He had loved him now he loved him for who he was and wanted him to be his and only his.he knew John liked him back though. It was the way he looked at him in the eyes and sometimes at this lips and the way he treated him when he was in danger

By this time he had completely blacked out on what John was saying and decided it was time to make a move so he quickly walked across the room and started snogging him right there and then there was no going back now.

"w-what was that for ..."

Sherlock doesn't reply for a few seconds but it's all in his eyes. Anyone could mistake them for a nights sky if they didn't look hard enough. He steps back from John and simply says...

"Do I need a reason?"

And that was it John had had it he didn't care what went on between them now Sherlock was his.This gave him a slight feeling of relief and comfort but this wasn't it, he wanted more...

"GOD DAMMIT COME HERE U LITTLE ...."

He never go to finish his sentence before he was grinding and kissing Sherlock up against a wall.

After a minute they had to stop because Sherlock was too unoxygenicated to carry on.

"well that was err ... unexpected" Sherlock said whilst breathing heavily

John gave him a look which made Sherlock concerned it was a look to say "I'm gonna have you so hard in bed tonight" yeah sure he couldn't deny the fact that he had never thought about fucking John Watson everyone was suggestion it so he couldn't really push the idea away but he had never had the sexual experience at school and college he wasn't the most attractive of students and he had focused on more on his school and course work than his sex life.

"John before we do this I need to tell you something"

"What Sherlock?"

"Erm I'm still a virgin" Sherlock goes slightly red at the thought of this and way it sounded to him as it came out his mouth.

"don't worry it's fine I haven't really either I well at least not like this ... it's fine well improvise " he kisses Sherlock's cheek before pushing him onto the sofa. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

John starts quickly unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt with a smirk on his face they plant their lips into each other.

"J-john u-r so good at this I.. I want you inside me"

Sherlock let out a loud moan whilst john started to suck deeper and nearly had the full length of Sherlock's cock in his mouth.

As soon as Sherlock was near enough close to coming in john's mouth he stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Right you've had your turn it's my go now, get on your knees and suck me"

Sherlock got on his knees and calm fully put johns cock in his mouth and licked his head in shock john had a shiver sent down his spine And Sherlock began to dig deeper

"GOD JESUS SHERLOCK YOU'RE SO GOOD" john croaked as no normal human being wouldn't be able to make that noise in these conditions

5 minutes into the process that's john was gone Sherlock stood up and they kissed again.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" john said whilst breathing heavily

"I could do that more often" he said quietly whilst smirking

"Lets".


End file.
